


Last call

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [5]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Gen, Hangover, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a little too much to drink, Rudy is taken home and put to bed by Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last call

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues: Only here due to Vincent's (and all IRCs) failsafe programming involving safe sane and consensual acts.
> 
> Sorry If I'm not making sense, I've had no caffeine today and need to sleep soon.

Rudy groaned as he tumbled into his bed sideways and mumbled incoherently while Vincent just smirked and lifted his legs up to rest with the rest of his body. “Good night Rudy,” Vincent reached over to tuck him in and make sure he was completely covered against the slight draft the old building gets in the night. There was a sudden flash of blue across his cheek when he was grabbed and tumbled into the bed, quite literally on top of the now giggling tech. “Rudy, you okay?”

“You don’t weigh that much,” Rudy mumbled into his neck as he continued giggling and snuggling close.

“Didn’t think you were a giggly drunk,” Vincent mumbled as he turned over to let man be able to breathe properly. “Rudy, you’re not thinking clearly.”

Rudy was snuggling in close, keeping Vincent nearby by looping his arms around his waist and holding him tight, “No I’m not, doesn’t mean I can’t cuddle with my cuddle bot. Unless you don’t want to.”

Vincent felt Rudy’s arms go slack but not let go, he twisted so that he was kneeling down beside the bed but still basically in the circle of arms. “Rudy, it’s, it’s a failsafe. You’re drunk; you can’t consent, not legally. So I’m kinda backing off. I don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret in the morning.”

Rudy snorted and tightened his arms, “Since when the fuck is cuddling something to regret?” Vincent smiled, even as more than one alarm warnings were flashing in his peripheral. “Want you to sleep next to me, not with me. Tha’ quiet your programmin’?”

A few warnings were still there, mainly Rudy’s hydration and blood alcohol levels, but other than that the rest went quiet. “Yeah, that’ll take care of it.” Rudy shivered as Vincent settled next to him and he turned up his temperature a bit to make up for the difference.

“Wouldn’t do nothin’ anyway. Not gonna take ‘vantage of programmin’.”

Vincent smiled as Rudy finally settled in to sleep, snickering a bit when the man started snoring lightly. “That’s what I love about you.”

-

Vincent woke up around 0900, not bad after the late night, but still later than usual. A quick check on Rudy and a little squirming had him realizing he was stuck until he woke the man up. “Great.” His charge was lower than usual (still around 75% he’d be fine at least for the day) but other than that all was well. Well, except for maybe the pounding in Rudy’s head once the guy woke up. “Rudy, you up for some water and breakfast?”

Rudy groaned and turned, nearly taking Vincent with him until he remembered how to unhook his arms and let the poor bot loose. “5 more minutes.”

“Honey, with a headache like that it’d take at least 4 hours… Come on, the quicker you get hydrated and fed the quicker the pain goes away.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Vincent rolled his eyes but smiled as Rudy sat up and glared at the world in general. “This is where you swear you’ll never drink again.”

“Why bother? It ends up happening again anyway.” Rudy threw the cover aside and ended up getting to the edge of the bed before having to rest his aching head. “How many did I have last night?”

“I wasn’t keeping track.” Rudy glared, “Alright, I didn’t keep a total tally but somewhere around 10 and 15.”

“Ugh, new rule, no more than 6 in a day… and only 3 if they’re straight drinks.”

“Got it.” Vincent chuckled at the slight wobble Rudy had as he headed for the bathroom. “Need any help in there?”

“If you hear a crash, come running.”

Vincent smirked and called back, “That wasn’t an answer.”

“No, I shouldn’t need help.”

“Do you want some anyway?” Rudy leaned out from the doorway to see Vincent, blinking a little hard and looking about to fall over, “That’d be a no?”

“Good call,” Rudy grumbled and rubbed his eyes and stumbled back into the bathroom.

“It’ll get some eggs and bacon going.”

“Tea, and Excedrin too.”

“Of course.”


End file.
